


Don't Loose Your Breath

by x_sastiel_are_my_fathers_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Episode: s12e22 Who We Are, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Jody Mills, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Jody Mills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_sastiel_are_my_fathers_x/pseuds/x_sastiel_are_my_fathers_x
Summary: Set right after Dean uses the grenade launcher on the wall. What if Dean didnt get the air on that soon? What if Sam was unconscious by the time its on and Dean gets back into the bunker?





	Don't Loose Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Underlined words means prayers
> 
> Bolded words are notes
> 
> xxxxx is to separate the scenes
> 
> Italicized means a persons thoughts

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Dean's POV)**

"Yipee-Kye-Yay Mother F-" Dean said as he pulled the trigger on the grenade launcher. He's been wanting to find a reason lito use it for years and now (dispite the bad situation) he has one and he's excited.

A huge blast echoes throughout the bunker and a hole is in the wall. Thats my way out.

He runs down the steps and crawls through the hole as quickly as possible, just as he's almost to the surface the concrete starts to fall and a piece of rubble falls and hits his leg.

He takes a minute to breath through the torment. He blocks out the pain for now finally getting through the door leading him out of the bunker.

 _Sam_. He remembers and runs to the controlls to turn the air back on and take the bunker off lockdown.

After he finally flips the switches, and sprints to the front door.

He swings the door opened and calls out. "Hey, lunati- SAM!?"

He screams seeing his little brother unconscious on the floor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Sam's POV)**

He hears the defening blast, shaking the walls throughout the bunker.

He waits a couple seconds before starting to walk to the map room.

He can already feel the air getting thinner.

"Dean!?" he gasps out.

The younger hunter stumbles into the room barely able to keep his footing, already feeling lightheaded from the loss of air.

He keeps himself up for a few for seconds while trying to gulp in more air.

Sam falls to one knee as he reaches the edge of the table, panting for much needed air.

He starts grabbing at his chest, trying to get away from the burning pain of being starved of oxygen.

He looses his balance and falls fully to the floor, wheezing in the air that is no longer available.

His eyes start to roll into the bacm of his head. His mind being overcome with pain from not being able to breath.

He think he hears someone call his name.

The last thing he sees before loosing consiousness is his brother running down the stairs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of ideas I want to do for fanfics so sorry if this or my other stories dont get updated fast. Sorry again. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
